Destined Demicats
by Demigod Princessa Of The Sea
Summary: Percy and co. Are turned into cats to save the warriors world.
1. Cats!

_**Destined Demicats**_

_**I need some Ideas for Tiffany's godly parent. Can you help me? **_

_**I do not own The PJO books or characters.**_

_Percy_ was sitting on his bed, doing the rarest thing he could do. He was reading! He was reading a book called _Warriors._ Percy thought it was a awesome book. He was on the last book, _The Last Hope._ His favorite character, Firestar, was dying.

All of the sudden, Tiffany (OC) opened the door and said "Percy, dinner time."

He got up and walked to the pavilion for dinner. When he got there, a goddess was there. "Lady Hecate, what are you doing here?" Chiron asked.

"Why, I need some kids to go to my warriors world. Percy sat up, speechless.

"Lady Hecate, you mean the warriors?"

"Yes, Perseus Jackson, I do."

"Who will come?" Tiffany asked.

"You, Perseus, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico will go. I need you all to stand in front of me so I can make you cats and put you in the warriors world."

They all stood in front of her and she put her hand on their heads and one by one, they disappeared.

** I almost stopped here, but this is very little so here's more.**

* * *

Percy POV

We landed on grass and I craned my neck to find Annabeth. I saw a beautiful golden she-cat with dark brown paws and stormy gray eyes.

"Annabeth, wake up!" I said. Then, I saw a puddle and looked at me. I had fur as black as a ravens feather. My eyes were the same color but, just like Annabeth, my paws were a different color. I had a kind of blue-gray paws.

Annabeth came over and we looked at Tiffany, Thaila, and Nico. Tiffany had long fur and was a dark brown color. She had green eyes.

Thaila was a black color like me, but she was a lighter black. She had electric blue eyes.

Nico was a really dark black and he had dark brown eyes, so he could blend in the night.

All of the sudden, they woke up and a voice said, "What are you doing on our territory?" We all turned around and I saw...

**Cliffy! Who did he see?**

**D. P. of the S. out of here.**


	2. ThunderClan!

_**Destined Demicats**_

_**I need some Ideas for Tiffany's godly parent. Can you help me? **_

_**I do not own The PJO books or characters.**_

Thunderclan!

Annabeth's POV

I woke up and saw Percy looking at his reflection in the puddle. Thaila, Tiffany, and Nico were still unconscious, lying on the ground. I looked at my surroundings. Thier was a lake, a moor, a pine forest,and a forest. Their was a also a stream near a flat piece of land. Thier was a stables left of the lake.

All of the sudden, Thaila and Tiffany groaned, and turned my attention to them. Tiffany was a dark cinnamon, with lighter swirls, and gray paws with green eyes. Thaila was a mahogany black with brown streaks running through her body. She had blue eyes. Nico groaned.

"Why am I all dark colors, but you're light." Nico said

I looked at Percy again and said, "Percy, where are we going?"

He thought and said, "Thunderclan, because my favorite clan is thunderclan."

"Where is it Percy?" I asked, my eyes looking all directions."

"We are in their territory, Annabeth."

The brush rustled, and we turned toward it. A cat with dark brown tabby fur with amber eyes stepped out, followed by three cats. A cat with golden fur, a cat with creamy fur, and a cat with gray spotted fur.

"Yes, you are, and could you get out?" The dark brown one said.

"We, uh, we want to join!" I said.

"I heard Percy whisper, "I know you past, your future, and your present."

I turned to Percy. "Percy, don't do anything rash, ok."

"Ok." Percy said.

We followed the dark brown one, Brambleclaw, as they had introduced. Ashfur was the gray spotted one, Lionpaw was the gold one, and Berrypaw was the cream one. Percy was currently whispering about meeting Firestar. He walked up to me and said, "We are going to need different names. I'll ask the others what their names will be, Annabeth. "

He walked over to them and said something. They said something back, and he walked over. "Their names are Night,Nico, Sky, Thaila, and Flower, Tiffany. I am going to be Raven, and you are?"

"I am going to be Sun, because of my golden fur." I said.

By that time, we had gotten to the camp. I admired it as Brambleclaw went to talk to Firestar. Firestar walked out after Brambleclaw, and looked at us. He then talked to Brambleclaw again.


	3. Names and Dreams

**Nice Day. Please**

**Review. I don't own Warriors or Percy Jackson.**

** chapter 1 **

PERCY POV

I waited in anticipation till he said "Raven, step up. you shall be Ravenripple. Night, step up. You shall be Nightclaw. He called Tiffany. Flower, step up. You shall be Flowerwhisper. Sky, step up. You shall be Skylight. Sun, step up. You shall be Sunflower."

I purred and rubbed against Anna-Sunflower.

"I like your name." I said.

I saw Nightclaw and Flowerwhisper walk away. Skylight went to the medicine den. If she wanted to maintain her no boys policie, medicine cat for her. Me and Sunflowers left, and I taught her the hunting crouch, and we went hunting. I got a vole, a blackbird, and a mouse. Sunflower got a mouse, a hummingbird, and a vole. We left it on the pile and sat talking to each other until night. Then, we went to the warriors den. Annabeth was next to me.

-**Next Day- **

** Annabeth POV**

When I awoke, I awoke Ravenripple and we went to see Brambleclaw to see which patrol we were in. Me and someone named Hazeltail talked.

"Hi, I'm Hazeltail. Who are you?" She asked

"I used to be Sun, but now I am Sunflower. Ravenripple is what you would call my mate. I call him my boyfriend."

"Practically everyone in the clan knew you were mates!" Hazeltail said.

I just sighed and put my head down. When that patrol was over, me and Ravenripple decided to go hunting again. I caught a blackbird,another bird, and a mouse. Ravenripple caught a mouse, a vole, and a bird. The pile was big enough, so we just rested.

Ravenripple's Dream

I went to sleep and I woke up in a dark forest with no stars, sunlight or anything. A big dark brown tabby cat walked out and said, "Why don't you join us, little cat."

I recognized the cat. "Tigerstar, never will I join you!" I growled.

"Ahh, but you'd be a good expansion to our _team,_ as you would say it. You have good powers with water, and that mate of yours is very smart.."

"NEVER!" I yelled and a gale-force wind slammed down on him.

I woke up and told Annabeth. She told me to go to Jayfeather and tell him. I went to the Medicine Den.

-_Medicine Den-_

When I got to the medicine den, Jayfeather was there. I told myself that I should act like I didn't know about Tigerstar. I walked up to Jayfeather and said, "Jayfeather, I had a dream."

Jayfeather turned to me and said, "What happened in this dream?"

"I woke up in darkforest and a cat with dark fur walked up to me and said to join him in the Darkforest. He said I would be a good expansion to their team. I don't know that cat or where I was, or what he wanted."

Jayfeather nodded and said that he'll try to interpret it. I went back to Annabeth and went back to sleep.

**I've decided to make her Demeter's Daughter. By the way, I want another to join them. The reviewers decide who will join. Pick Please!**


	4. New Cats

**Hey! **

**question: Who is you favorite warrior cat, and if you had an OC, what would they be? **

As Sunflower and I hunted, we heard a rustling in the bushes. We spun around, claws out. A pretty creamy brown she-cat with golden eyes came out. When she saw us she did a double-take.

"Percy, Annabeth?!" She hissed, keeping her voice low.

"Hazel?" I said, surprised.

"Yep, and I found someone you might want to meet. Selena, come out."

A small black kitten with gray eyes came out. She looked like Annabeth in her eyes, and her fur was just like mine.

"Haze, who are these cats?" She mewed.

Hazel laughed lightly and said, "That is your mother and father."

Annabeth and I hissed and did a double-take. "What do you mean, mother and father?" I hissed.

"She is your future daughter, and you have to name her. I've been calling her Selena, but she needs a cat name. Oh, and Jason should be here in 1...2...3." Hazel said.

A tall majestic golden-brown tabby tom with electric blue eyes came out of the bushes.

"Hey, Hazel, I found something to eat." He froze when he saw us.

"Percy, Annabeth?!" He hissed.

"Yes, and she is going to be Storm-kit." Annabeth mewed.

"Please come with us?" I said,and they followed me.

We walked into camp with Jason and Hazel following us, and Storm in Annabeth's mouth. All the camp froze when they saw us. Bramble-claw walked up when he saw us.

"Who is this?" He said.

I said, "Hazel, Lightning, and our kit, Storm."

Bramble-claw looked surprised when I said our kit, but took me to Firestar's den. We walked all the way to his den, Sunflower holding Storm by her scruff. Storm was mewing in protest, scrambling her paws. Sunflower nest her down and scolded her, then picked her back up. Storm was still, letting Sunflower hold her.

When we stepped in Fire-star's den, his brought ginger coat was shining in the darkness, and I watched in awe, happy that I was meeting my favorite character. He watched us step inside, then asked Bramble-claw why we were here.

"Fire-star, they say that these loners, Lightning and Hazel, are their friends, and this is their kit, Storm." Bramble-claw told him.

"Thank you Bramble-claw, you may be dismissed and send Lightning and Hazel in here, please." Bramble-claw nodded and left, and a minute later Jason and Hazel walked in. They nodded at us, seeing Fire-star.

"Hello, Lightning and Hazel." Fire-star said to them.

He then turned to us. "When did you meet them, and why are they here?" He asked in a calm tone.

I told him, "Sunflower and I were hunting, and Hazel and Lightning were also hunting, and they were are friends when we were in a camp, and Storm is our kit that we left with them."

**Update! What do you think?**


End file.
